The Silver Wolf
by Rath
Summary: YAOI KR - Chapter 13 up! - Argh... summary... Grr.... Just read. -.-
1. The New Bladebreaker

Rei: Hello!! This is my first Beyblade fic so go easy, ok?

Rath: Yeah, R+R. She doesn't like flames. Don't flame unless you want to see her take out her anger on me.... *Shudders*

Rei: It's not my fault you're so mean. *Hits Rath with computer monitor*

Rath: Owww... X__X what was that for?

Rei: *pulls out a very annoyed looking Kai. * Do the disclaimer. 

Kai: Hn, why should I?

Rei: If you don't I'll make this into a Kai torture fic.

Kai: Ummmm... Neither Rei nor Rath owns Beyblade or any of it's characters.

Rei: *Happy* Thank you!!

Rath: -__- told ya she's weird...

Rei:*cuts Rath with a katana*

Rath: OWWW!! Where'd ya get that?!

Rei: It's a secret... Well, any ways on with the fic!!

~*~

Rei's POV

~*~

It was near 7:00 am when Tyson finally woke up and dragged us all to go eat. We were currently living in a cabin in the woods. It was set in a huge clearing, with one other cabin, which was currently empty. Mr. Dickenson brought us here to train. 

A little ways over toward the edge of the clearing the cabin was in was a trail that led to a training area. It was complete with beyblade dishes and everything. The thing that caught my eye the most, other than the training camp itself, was the beautiful scenery. Trees white with snow surrounded us in every direction. The ground was white with fresh snow that had fallen last night.

I was dragged out of my thought by the sight of Tyson eating, which, as we all know, is not pretty. Tyson's probably the only one who could fit 3 pancakes in his mouth and still be able to chew. 

Forcing my eyes away from the sight I studied the other team members. Kenny was typing something into his laptop, Dizzi was talking to Kenny about something, and Max was bouncing around from too much candy. Kai, on the other hand, was doing nothing. He sat in his chair arms crossed eyes closed, distant as usual. 

'I wish he would open up a little, let us get close. Let me get close. Wait, where did that come from?' Shaking my head to rid myself of all those confusing thoughts I glanced around again. Mainly, at Kai. 

Crimson eyes opened and studied Tyson, who was still eating. "If you're done stuffing your face, Tyson, it's time to go train." He stated simply, in his monotone voice, then he stood and stalked towards the exit. Tyson frowned, finished chewing and swallowed. Then he stuck out his tongue at the retreating captain and turned back to us muttering something about a baka captain. Mr. Sourpuss and needing a new leader.

I smiled at Tyson's immaturity and, once again, had to be the voice of reason.

"Guys, we really should go practice and Kai is our leader." 'And a really hot one at that. Wait, NO. Stop it!!!' I sat there arguing with my thoughts when Max's voice interrupted me. 

"Hey, guys, before we go I need to go grab Draceil. Tyson dragged me out of bed so fast I didn't have time to grab her," he chided. 

"Heh heh sorry 'bout that, I was starving." Tyson countered. 

"I thought you were always starving." Kenny said to the dragon blader.

Still chuckling from Kenny's joke Max grabbed his blade and we were off. 

~*~

Regular POV

~*~

Once outside, Rei was the only one who noticed Kai leaning against the wall of the cabin until the cold voice said, "Took you long enough." Tyson jumped about 2 feet in the air and yelled at Kai for sneaking up on him. Kai smirked, and led them off towards the training area.

* 5 hours later *

After 5, nearly non-stop, intense, hours of training, under the cold-hearted leader that went by the name of Kai Hiwatari, a grumpy Tyson, a tired Max, a sluggish Rei and a brain-dead Kenny all trudged back to the cabin. (A/N everyone is the opposite of what they usually are because they used their skills too much. Like when you think too much and your brain hurts.)

"Hey, who're they?" Tyson asked suddenly, pointing to a group of kids emptying out of a taxi. 

"I'm not sure. They're probably some amateur bladers staying in the other cabin." Kenny reasoned. Tyson nodded and waved at the group who had spotted them. Soon, Max, Rei and Kenny joined in the waves and smiles. If fact, the whole Bladebreakers team, excluding their captain, of course, was waving and smiling.

~*~ 

Across the Clearing

~*~

"Who's that?" Sakura asked suddenly, nodding towards the group of tired looking teens across the clearing, heading towards the other cabin. 

"I'm not sure, but I think they're the Bladebreakers-" the team leader, Keiko, was cut off as Hinoki spoke up. 

"It IS the Bladebreakers! The team that won the Asian and American tournaments!"

"Yeah that one with the black hair is Rei, the master of his tiger bit beast, Drigger. The one with the blue hair is Tyson. He has Dragoon, a powerful dragon bit beast. The blonde is Max. His tortoise bit beast Draceil is a master of defense." Kaede said. 

"Wow, Kaede, since when did you become such an expert on them?" Sakura teased. "But who's that anti-social guy?"

"Oh, that's Kai. His bit beast is the phoenix, Dranzer. He's supposed to be the strongest on the team. He's the team captain. That's all I know about him." Kaede offered. 

"Hey, Keiko? Can we go meet them later?" Hinoki asked, knowing she could easily convince her, if need be, using her cute puppy-dog-eyes. "Ugh, all right, just don't give me those eyes!!" 

~*~

Back to the 'Heroes'

~*~

"Hey guys! I just got an Email from Mr. Dickenson." Kenny exclaimed, interrupted the unusual peace that came with Tyson being too tired to say anything. Forgetting their weariness suddenly, Max and Tyson jumped up asking "What's it say?!" Rei looked up from his book. Kenny smiled and said "Here I'll read it out loud:

Dear: Kenny,

Please spread the news. I have entered the Bladebreakers in a tournament held in Europe. You needed another team member in order to compete so I got a temporary member. 

Her name is Mai and besides that, all I know is that she is an excellent blader who will commit to the team, if only for a short time. She should arrive tomorrow morning and has agreed to immediately start training that day. 

The tournament will take place in 2 months. In that 2 months you must gather data on her blading strengths and weaknesses or you will not be able to use them to her full potential in the tournament. I'll come by tomorrow afternoon to meet Mai myself. Until then, train hard.

Mr. Dickenson"

Kenny finished reading, a slightly shocked look on his face. "Hey, that's great!" Rei exclaimed. Tyson was excitedly jabbering to Max about how great it would be to get to know someone new who would be on their team. That, and how he hoped she is cute.

Kai seemed to give no reaction to the news whatsoever so Rei decided to try to get him to talk. 

"Hey, Kai! Isn't that great?!" "Hn. Whatever." was the only reply. Rei sighed inwardly, but then again, he hadn't really expected anything more. Tyson, however, seemed to think Kai he could force Kai to talk. 

"Hey Mr. Sour pants. You're the team captain! You have to think something about getting a new member!" "Shut up, Tyson." "Not until you tell us how you feel about the new member." 

And so the War of Words began, -- and ended. "Fine, if she's any good, I'm thinking about replacing you. Happy now?" 

Tyson was obviously NOT happy but he had said he'd back off if Kai told them how he felt. And whether it was true or not, Kai had told them.... 

At that moment a knock sounded on the door and Rei went to answer it. Opening the door he was greeted by a group of girls whom he reconized as the girls staying in the other cabin. 

"Umm. Hi?" Rei said, wondering why they were here. "Hi!" one of the girls replied. 

"Uhhh, come in?" Rei continued uncertainly. The girls happily complied and Rei led them to where everyone else was. Startled by the sudden visitors, Tyson and Max got up off the floor, where they had been wrestling for some unknown reason. Tyson shot Rei a 'you-could-have-warned-me-so-I-didn't-make-a-fool-of-myself' look before looking at the girls.

There were 4 girls, one looked young, almost 12 or 13 at most, with light brown hair and innocent amethyst eyes. Another looked older, but not by much, and had black hair and chestnut eyes. The third was the oldest looking, more so because she seemed more mature, less star stuck and less, well, less hyper than the others. The fourth was calmer than the first two, but still very energetic. She had dark brown hair and sparkling emerald green eyes.

"I'm Sakura Kimura. Nice to meet ya!" the youngest exclaimed suddenly. 

"Hinoki Kitahara!" the slightly older one announced.

"Kaede Matsumoto here!" the the calm yet still energetic one proclaimed.

"Keiko Mihara." The oldest one said quietly.

The group of girls and the Bladebreakers, minus the silent Kai, struck up a conversation almost immediately. And it lasted for hours into the night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rei: Review!!

Rei Kon: Hi!! *smiles* Its official! This is a me/Kai fic. Rath wanted it to be a me/Mai fic but how can it be if me and Kai think of each other like that??

Rath: Hn. Both of you suck and I hate you.

Rei Kon: *hits Rath with Drigger*

Rei: *slashes Rath with katana*

Rath: Urrrk.. x_x No fair!! You two are armed!!

Both Reis: *smiles innocently*

Rei: Reviews are much appreciated!! Flame if you want, but I'll just use them to light torches to hit Rath with.. I don't think she'll like that very much.....

Rath: Grrrrrrrr


	2. The arrival of the wolf

Rei: I'm back...

Rath: Great. I'm sure your 3 reviewer will like that.

Rei: Shut up!! So I only got 3 review... Your my MUSE so it's your fault!!!! Maybe if you were more supportive.... *sniff*

Rath: Hey, don't cry.. The story was good... Maybe if you just made a better summary.... Plus 3 reviews isn't bad... There'll be more, just watch....

Rei: Yeah, that REALLY makes me feel better....

Rath: *pulls out Tyson* I can't believe I'm doing this, but Do the Disclaimer, Tyson.

Tyson: Why? Everyone knows you don't own Beyblade...

Rath: If you don't I'm sure Rei will starve you in the fic if you don't... As soon as she stops crying...

Rei: *sniff* m'not crying.

Tyson: No food?! *looks really scared* They don't own us!!!

Rath: Its unbelievable!!! I went through a whole intro and no katana!

Rei: Just wait 'till the end...

Rath: *gulp* Much OOCness and well just plain wierd..

Rei: Grrrrr.... I dare ya to say that again....

Rath: Ummm... on with the fanfic?! 

~*~

Kai's POV

~*~

Grrrrr... It's one in the morning and those stupid girls, Hinoki, Sakura, Kaede and Keiko, barely left a few minutes ago. Tyson insisted on letting them stay as long as they wanted. He's gonna train REALLY hard tomorrow. Those girls made the mistake of giving Max candy, which was not a pretty sight. Kaede had been really interested in Dizzi so that prevented them from leaving even more. 

Rei, it seems, was the only one who didn't keep them here longer than necessary. Come to think of it, Rei's the only one who I can stand of the whole team. Tyson and his food, Max and his energy, and Kenny with his laptop: all inseparable.

But Rei, on the other hand, was different, lots of patience and kindness. He always tries to help me, I know I should be annoyed, but for some reason, I'm grateful. But I still refuse to accept his help. I will not show any weaknesses.

I had been mostly silent while we had visitors, lest I let anyone close to my heart. It probably wouldn't happen, but after Rei I can't take any chances. Rei was already too close for comfort.

I plopped down, rather ungracefully, on my bed. Then, I let my mind drift to other things. For example, I let my mind drift to the new member. Kenny had said her name was Mai.

Kenny's word rang in my mind: '......other than that all I know is that she is an excellent blader who will commit to the team, if only for a short time...' Yeah, that definitely sound like her. But would she join a team? She was a loner, at least when it cam to blading she was, like me. But I joined a team, didn't I? What would prevent her from doing the same?

Sinking into the comfort my bed offered me, I laid there, musing about this new member. Was it her or not?

I'll figure it out tomorrow morning. Finally, I gave in to the welcoming comfort of sleep pulling at my mind.

~*~

The Next Morning

Normal POV

~*~

Kai was the first to wake, as usual. Stifling a yawn he slowly got out of bed. Stretching he walked over to grab some clean clothes and started off to take a shower. 

A few minutes later he emerged from a steamy bathroom trying to dry his hair. He hadn't really thought of much in the shower, mostly blading strategies and such.

When Kai finally dried his hair as much as possible, he rummaged through his bag and pulled out a small container and a small paintbrush. Carefully he began painting his trademark blue triangles.

It was as he carefully applied the finishing touches that he remembered the thing that had been nagging at the edge of his mind since he awoke. The new member, Mai, and how it was possibly her.

Finally, when Kai thought he'd go crazy of curiosity, he heard a car motor. Faint, but drawing nearer.

Kai sighed and got up to go see who it was. At the cabin door he stood silently, watching as the BBA car drove into sight. A figure stepped out, as the car stopped. 

Unknown to the figure, silent eyes watched. Kai, studied the girl, who was wearing navy blue cargo pants, and a silver tank top. Finally, she turned to the cabin and noticed Kai. She had crimson eyes and long slate and navy hair pulled into a ponytail. Cheeks painted with blue lightning bolts, with curved edges, much like his own triangles, turned toward him as she smiled.

'So it is her...' Kai thought as she started towards him.

"Kai... I should have known you were the leader of the Bladebreakers..." she said as she pulled Kai into a light hug. Slowly Kai returned it.

"Woah!" someone suddenly exclaimed. Turning Kai and Mai turned to see a very shocked looking Rei, a confused Max and a sleeping Tyson held up by Max. 

"Kai?! Who's that?" Max asked suddenly, dropping Tyson, who woke up abruptly looking very confused. Rei just stood there with a questioning look on his face.

"Hn." 

With a sigh, Mai smiled and answered for him. "I'm Mai Hiwatari. Nice to meet ya!"

"HIWATARI?!" Max and Rei exclaimed making Tyson, who was trying to go back to sleep, jump up with a very puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Kai interrupted.

"What he means is I'm his twin sister that he wishes he didn't have!" Mai declared.

"Grrrr I didn't say that."

"But you know it's true!"

Everyone, including the now awake Tyson, sweatdropped and Kenny came over wondering what all the noise was about. 

"Hey guys, cam you keep it down--- Wha?!" Kenny trailed off as he noticed the new person. 

"Hi I'm Mai!"

"Okaaay, I won't ask why you looks so much like Kai..." Kenny decided as he figured it would be a long story... Or simply, very short. 

"He's my twin."

"Your twin?! I'm older remember," Kai muttered, not wanting the team to hear, just Mai.

"You only a few minutes older!" Mai exclaimed, much to Kai's dismay. But luckily, no one seemed to notice. Receiving no reply, Mai decided to turn to more important matters.

"Hey. I wanna blade. It's really boring sitting around all day in a plane or car." she grinned and flashed a navy and silver blade stating, "Presea wants to practice too!"

Kai caught sight of the shining silver image on the top and smiled. 'Same bit beast..' he thought, refusing to state that aloud. Receiving no reply, Mai decided to turn to more important matters.

"We can't go yet! I want food!!" Tyson, of course, said, a horrified look on his face from the thought of going to train under Kai with no food to sustain him. 

Mai followed them in, looking at Kai with a does-he-always-do-this look and Kai answered with a yes-he-does look. Of course, the only reason they understood each other was because of the bond that only twins share.

Sighing rather loudly, Mai looked at the ceiling. Every one but Tyson was done eating and she had answered about a million questions, since Kai wasn't the type to answer. However, even with her own answers she received an answer to one of her own question when she noticed Rei continuously sneak glances at Kai and vice versa.

Although no one else seemed to notice Kai, since he made it seem so casual. 'But ya can't fool me Kai! I know the way you think...' Mai thought, a sly grin appearing on her face.

Finally, after 6 bowls of cereal, 1 apple, and 4 glasses of orange juice, Tyson was ready. With a bored sigh everyone stood and followed Kai outside. 

Mai seemed like only one who actually wanted to practice. But, then again, maybe she didn't know how hard Kai trained them. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rei: O.o so Mai is Kai's twin sister huh? Sorry for all you disappointed people out there, but I needed some one close to Kai to make my plans work.... *points at Rath* if you say anything I'm armed with my katana....

Rath: x.x *zips lips*

Rei: Well review!! I have 3 and I'm counting!! Keep 'em coming!!

Rath: Hey you were upset about that a while agoooo.... uh oh...

Rei: *pulls out katana* Raaaath, come here please.

Rath: NOOOOOO *runs away*

Rei: *chases Rath waving katana like a madman*

Max: *sweatdrops* See ya next time... O.o is that chocolate....?

Rath & Rei: NOOO Don't eat it!!

Max: *gulp* oops

Rath: Great, super hyper Max on the way...

Rei:*groans* well review people.....


	3. Red and Silver battle

Rei: I'm baaack.

Rath: *sigh* Too much sugar... I think she had like 4 lollypops in the last hour.

Rei: . IT WAS ONLY 3!! Anywayz, thanx to my 7 reviewers. ^_^ *Pulls out Kenny* Do the Disclaimer

Kenny: Rei does not own Beyblade, or any of it's characters.

Rath: What no threat?

Rei: Yeah.. I had one all ready and everything... I was gonna say 'If you don't, I'll make Dizzi have a short circuit for a few days...'

Kenny: Oh well. On with the fanfiction.

Rei: By the way, I realize I have made some mistakes in the writing. Please try your best to make sense of them and ignore them. Most are just silly mistakes that could have been prevented, but being the lazy bum that I am, I was just too, well, too lazy. Thank you!! 

Rath: By the way, Mai's bit beast, Presea is pronounced Pra-see-uh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You're a team player. A save-the-day-super-hero. I hate people like you." Hiei

~*~

Kai's POV

~*~

I watched with mild amusement as Rei and Tyson battled. Rei was winning, since he was patient and didn't rush Tyson... Not that I can say that much for Tyson.

"Go Dragoon!!" Tyson yelled at his bit beast. 

"Drigger!! Now!" Rei shouted in response to Dragoon's sudden rush.

Drigger skillfully dodged Tyson's blade and as Dragoon shot past, the tiger emerged from its blade. With a sudden burst of speed, Rei caught Tyson off guard and sent the dragon blade careening out of the dish and into the snow.

Rei grinned that seductive grin of his as he caught his blade. Tyson seemed disappointed but still kept that annoyingly cheery grin of his.

"Hey, guys, I want one of you to battle Mai. I need to get some information on her strengths and weaknesses." Kenny said.

"Alright, who's she gonna go against?" Tyson asked..

"Me." I stood and strode over to the dish, and glanced at Mai. She met my gaze evenly and judging by the look in her eyes she knew I just wanted to see battle my old training partner once again.

"Alright. Ready?" Max asked as we stationed ourselves at the edge of the dish, launchers poised, ready to send out blades flying.

"GO!" Max shouted and with a smooth, quick flick of my arm Dranzer was flying through the air. I shot a glance at my twin and saw she had done the same thing.

Her bit beast, Presea glinted in the light as it landed in the bowl. We immediately started circling, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

We used to pull this same exact stunt, in the past. Mai was patient, she could continue circling until I was dizzy. So I would have to make the first move.

I commanded Dranzer to rush at her. At the last second she dodged me.

How can she do that? She didn't used to be that fast. 'Arghhh stop living in the past!! She probably trained hard! As in improved!' I scolded myself silently.

I cursed silently as Presea charged me. "DRANZER!" I yelled, and she emerged. The red phoenix I call my bit beast. Amazing really. I'm the only one who can control her.

"Presea!" Mai said and the familiar silver wolf emerged. Graceful as ever. 

~*~

Normal POV

~*~

Kai sent Dranzer after Presea with a flurry of attacks that would have taken any body out. But Mai was the exception. Presea was matching every attack with one of her own. 

After another clash of blades and bit beasts, Presea and Dranzer were sent flying, but both landed in the dish and kept spinning.

Rei, Tyson, Max, Kenny and Dizzi watched. Each of them were speechless.

"Woah. She's good." Max managed to say as the two blades crashed again. 

Neither Kai nor Mai would let up on the attacks. Neither would admit they couldn't gain the upper hand. Both sent their blade to crash into the other, only to be met by an attack of equal force. Equal. Not more, not less. And that was the exact reason why neither could win. They were equal in strength and speed. 

Neither the phoenix nor the wolf would admit they were even in power. Finally, they charged with a force so great that it would have beaten Tyson, Max and Rei all at once and collided in the middle of the dish. 

The force of the collision sent both bladers flying back. Kai landed and looked up in time to see his blade fly past. Mai landed with a soft grunt but never allowed her gaze to leave the dish, or what was left of the dish, and this was why she noticed her blade fly into the air. It landed beside her and she sighed. 

She shot a glance at Kai who was picking up his own blade and sighed again. She didn't lose, but she didn't win either.

Kai sported that same look: the look of one trying to decide whether to be happy that they didn't lose or sad because they didn't win.

"Hey! That was amazing!" Tyson exclaimed, bouncing over.

He received a "Hn." from both the Hiwataris. Even so, Tyson kept up the compliments. 

"Where'd ya learn to blade like that?" he continued.

"Same place as Kai."

Rei came over, and looked at Mai. "So your bit beast is Presea?" "Yeah." "A silver wolf..."- Rei mused.

"Man, check out the spinning velocity of Mai's blade!" Max interrupted, looking at Dizzi's screen. 

Rei and Tyson looked and after much oohing and awing, Rei looked back at the dish.

"Hey, guys? I don't think we'll be able to practice much more. The dish is ruined." he stated slowly.

"Oops." Mai said under her breath.

"Yeah!" Tyson yelled, "Let's go eat lunch!!"

Kai grumbled about having to stop training so early but Mai seemed to have other ideas. Grinning, she said, "Kai, c'mon, let's go practice somewhere else."

Kai nodded and surprising enough, smiled. It was amazing enough that Mai seemed to know Kai's every thought, but she also got him to smile. Not that sly smile or a smile of victory, but a smile of happiness. 'Just like old times.' Mai thought with a smile of her own.

Rei, Tyson, Max and Kenny looked on in amazement. "Guys? Is it just me, or is Kai smiling?" Max asked uncertainly. Tyson nodded as they slowly made their way back towards the cabin.

Rei silently wished Kai would smile more often. It made his look.... well hot was one thing, but to Rei, Kai was always hot. So it made him look less predatory. It almost seemed as if that simple smile counteracted the predatory look that his blue triangles gave.

'Weird' Rei thought as he followed Tyson and Max back to the clearing in which the cabin stood.

~*~

That afternoon

~*~

Mr. Dickenson arrived around 6. About a hour after Kai and Mai returned. Although, they had undoubtedly trained the whole time, neither seemed tired or touched by sweat. They looked just as they had when they left.

Introductions were made between Mai and Mr. Dickenson, who was somewhat shocked that the girl he hired was not only Kai's twin sister, but a blader of equal strength. Kenny replayed the battle for him and sheepishly admitted that they had ruined the dish. 

Mr. Dickenson was agreeing to pay for repairs when a knock sounded on the door. 

Tyson went to answer it and came back with a group of for chattering girls. At this Rei, Max and Kenny sweat dropped.

"Hi! We were just wonderin' if it was you guys that trashed the bladin' dish." Hinoki declared. 

"Yeah, that would be me. Sorry." Mai admitted.

"Wow,wow,wow,wow!Youdidthat?That'samazing!Whowereyoublading?Didyouwin?" Sakura asked, definitely very hyper at the time.

Every one sweat dropped as Mai tried to sort out the questions in her head. With a sigh Keiko stepped forward. "What she means is, it's amazing that you could ruin the dish like that. Only strong bladers could do that."

"Yeah and who were you blading?" Hinoki asked.

Mai pointed at Kai who was in the same corner as last time.

"By the way, I'm Kaede." Kaede said.

"Oops sorry, I'm Hinoki."

"Sakura!"

"Keiko."

With a smile Mai replied, "And I'm Mai."

"How come ya look like him?" Sakura asked suddenly. 

"Errr. He's my twin brother."

"Oh."

By this time Kenny and Mr. Dickenson had started a quiet conversation about he upcoming tournament. 

"Oooh, a tournament?!" Sakura exclaimed, hearing the Chief's words.

"Yup! We're gonna participate in a tournament in Europe in a couple months!" Tyson said, happy to brag.

"COOL!!! Will it be on T.V.?" Hinoki asked.

"Uhhhh... I think so...." Tyson supplied.

"We'll be watchin'!!" Sakura decided.

Everyone sweat dropped, except Kai and the chatter continued.

~*~

Two hours later

~*~

"Well boys, you should start getting ready to sleep." Mr. Dickenson said as the 4 girls left. "Why?! It's not like we gotta practice tomorrow... The dish is broken." Tyson complained.

"We can find other ways to train." Mai answered.

"Awwww, can't we relax for one day!?" Tyson whined.

"Tyson, stop complaining, you got off easy today. We had only trained for a hour when the dish was ruined." Max added.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." Kai said indifferently.

"Yeah, me too." Mai decided.

"Fine! I'll go!" Tyson muttered.

Max giggled and followed. 

Rei smiled and looked at Mr. Dickenson. "When do you think the dish'll be fixed?"- he asked.

"It should be done in a few days."- came the reply.

Rei nodded, stifled a small yawn and followed the rest of the team.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rei: Another chapter that has no plot besides the basic plot that I'm following, but can't tell you because that would spoil it all and I don't wanna do that.

Rath: That made no sense what-so-ever.

Rei: You're mean.

Rath: *smiles* and your point is?

Rei: errr, never mind. Just review people!! Pretty please?! Onegai?! Errr ummm.. That sux! I can only say please in 2 languages. Grrrr... For someone who can get straight A's I'm really stupid. Oh, and the quote at the beginning is something I'll start doing from now on. Hiei is the bestest..... closely followed by K'rama though. Well review minna-san!

Rath: *quietly* Yes!! 1 whole fic and I didn't get hit with anything and Rei has that damn katana on her belt but she still hasn't drawn it!! I set a new record!!!!


	4. Kai! NICE?

Rei: Hello! My stupid sister is on the phone so I got more time to type this, and less time to post this. And I just noticed that Mai is in the snow with a tank top. Please forgive me, I'm stupid. And I forgot to mention Mai has two lightning bolts thingies on each cheek, one smaller than the other. Just like Kai's triangles. 

Rath: *smirks* Rei lost the stupid katana! I'm safe! YES!

Rei: *pulls Hiei out of a YYH fic* Hiei, will you please seriously hurt Rath?

Hiei: Hn, Why should I?

Rei: If you don't, I make Yukina-chan marry Kuwabara *shudders* and she'll hate you when she finds out you're her brother. I don't like the thought of torturing you 'cuz you're my favorite character, but I will do it if provoked.

Hiei: *thinks about this, Uses super-fast speed to catch up to Rath, who had a head start, and cuts Rath*

Rath: x.x Why'd ya have to get Hiei? It's impossible to run away from him... And if I hide he has the stupid Jagan eye.

Rei: Oops, this is a Beyblade fic.... *Puts Hiei back in proper fic* On with the BEYBLADE fanfiction! By the way, don't own, don't sue. Much OOCness!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Never give up, even when the heart is challenged by sorrow." Hiei. O.o here's another: "There is no one who does not carry scars on his heart. If there were someone in the world like that, he would be a shallow soul." Hiei

~*~

Mai's POV

~*~

Ungh. Morning. Well, not really morning, more like dawn. The sun's barely rising but for some reason, I could never break the habit of rising with the sun. It's amazing how loud that blue-haired kid, what was his name? Tyson? Yeah, it was amazing how loud Tyson snored. I'm surprised I even got to sleep. I had to share a room with the team. The stupid cabin only has 4 rooms. The bathroom, the bedroom, the living room, and the kitchen. 

AND the stupid cabin only has 3 beds. So Tyson and Max slept in one, Kenny and Rei in another and Kai and me in the last one. I wanted to arrange it so Kai and Rei could sleep together, but that would mean I would have to sleep with one of the others. Something I would prefer not to do. They're nice and all, but I'm used to Kai. I mean I grew up with him.

Oh, well, I'm up now and I won't be able to sleep again so I might as well stop complaining.

I yawned and stretched as I got out of bed. Mmmm, my warm bed... Grrrr stop that, stupid mind! Stay awake!!! Maybe a hot shower will wake me up, and keep me up. 

So I stretched again as I stood, slowly, as to make sure I didn't wake Kai, who I know by experience, is a light sleeper, I made my way to the bathroom. I made a short detour so I could grab some shampoo, conditioner, soap and clothes from my bag. 

Then I turned the shower on hot and stepped in. 

~*~

Kai's POV

~*~

Is that the shower? I think it is. Wait, someone is up before me? I opened by eyes and looked around. Rei, Kenny, Tyson and Max were still sleeping but then who was in the shower? Oh, yeah, almost forgot about Mai. She always had a way with waking at dawn, which meant waking before me and the rest of the team.

Huh? The shower stopped. Was I asleep the whole time Mai was taking a shower? I must have been tired. 

Mai came out of the bathroom with wet hair and a towel wrapped around her shoulders. "Huh, Kai? You're up!"- she said with a small smile.

"Yeah." I yawned and looked at the steaming door to the bathroom. Suddenly a hot shower seems really good... "I think I'll go take a shower, before they wake up."- I said, nodding towards the team. She smiles and nods as she tries to dry her hair. 

Woah. Her hair got really long. It's to her waist now. I never really noticed since it's been in a high ponytail which makes it look like it's half way down her back. I yawned again and decided to concentrate on staying awake while I tried to walk to the shower. Oops, gotta grab some clothes. Heh, would have been really embarrassing to not have clothes and to have to come out in a towel in front of my team and my twin. 

~*~

Normal POV

~*~

Kai stepped out of the bathroom just in time to see Mai struggling to put her semi-wet hair into it's ponytail. She saw him, flashed a smile, and mouthed "bad-hair-day."

Kai grinned and walked over to where she was sitting on the bed. Then carefully he took her hair into his hands and smoothed it out. Then he gently pulled it into a ponytail and tied it. 

~*~

Rei's POV

~*~

I woke up for no particular reason. I mean it's quiet and the sun isn't even completely up yet. I turned over to get into a comfier position on the bad that I shared with Kenny and noticed movement out of the corner of my eye.

Kai was sitting with Mai on the bed they had shared putting her hair into a ponytail. Then he tied it and stood. She flashed a perfect smile and muttered "Thanks." Kai nodded and walked to his bag. At the same time Mai pulled out a small clear container filled with a blue substance. Kai walked back with a similar container. 

"Here, I'll paint yours. I used to do that when we were kids, 'member?" Mai asked. Kai nodded and said "Yeah, and I'd paint yours and I'd mess up because yours are harder to paint than the triangles."

Suddenly I felt guilty for listening on their quiet conversation. They obviously didn't know I was awake or Kai wouldn't talk of his past like that. I shouldn't listen! But I can't just pass up an opportunity to learn about Kai's childhood. So as much as I hated it, I pretended to sleep and listened.

"And then one time I put blue dye in yours and it wouldn't wash off for days." Mai reminisced. Kai chuckled and mumbled "I still have to get you back for that one. Now hold still."

Mai obeyed and held perfectly still and Kai began to paint the blue shapes on her cheeks. When he was done she painted his. Then she painted a heart on his forehead,. "Hey!" Kai said loudly. Then he chased her around trying to get the blue paint on her face. 

I tried to keep the smile off my face. I really did. I just don't think I succeeded. Luckily, no one noticed. Finally Kai gave up on chasing Mai and went to wash the dried heart off his head. 

While he was gone, Mai sat on the bed and stared off into space, absent-mindedly rubbing her left hand. If I weren't trying to pretend to be sleeping I would have asked what was wrong.

Kai walked in and immediately noticed Mai. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked softly sitting beside her. She acknowledged him with a shrug and he took her hand into his. "It still hurts?" he asked concerned. 

She nodded slowly and I heard him curse under his breath. I couldn't make out the exact word, but I have a feeling I didn't want to. "I'm sorry I didn't stop him. That bastard.."

"It's okay." she answered, "If I remember right, he had beaten you pretty badly yourself."

"That's no excuse. I'm your big brother. I should have protected you." 

"You're only a few minutes older! I can protect myself!"

Kai smirked and Mai smiled.

I was confused. What was wrong with Mai's hand? Who the hell was the bastard they were talking about? What did she mean when she said Kai was pretty badly beaten? WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?!?!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rei: Boring? Yes, I know. Mostly focuses on how Mai was getting Kai to show a softer side, and how Rei starts to learn about Kai's past. For those of you who haven't guessed, 'The bastard' is Voltaire. The story of what happened to Mai's hand will be coming up in a different chapter. Review!!!! reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview!!!! ^_____^ I have 8 reviews! It's a good start.

Rath: *snore* ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Rei: Wha-- she fell asleep?! *grins evilly* I think I'll have some fun!! *pulls out honey and begins to smear it around and on Rath* This'll be fun!!


	5. Mai's revelations

Rei: Sorry. Whenever I tried to write this chappie, something happened. ie: lost floppy, file erased, comp froze, writer's block. But now, I'm gonna post it if it takes all day!

Rath: In case you haven't noticed, she's kinda grumpy...

Rei: AM NOT!!

Rath: ^_^'

Rei: On with the stinkin' fic!

~*~*~*~

You talk, you die.- Hiei to Botan about Yukina.

~*~

Mai's POV

~*~

Rei was up earlier. When Kai and I were talking. He was pretending to be asleep, and I should be mad, he was spying on us, that's the logical thing, right? Well, if it is, I guess I'm not the logical one. I'm kinda glad he saw us. I mean, he should know more about Kai. Kai's been masked from them all this time. I guess I have, in a way too. Both of us have to show our true colors. I've been trying to, with the jokes and the smiles; it all was hard to keep up all the time. I guess Kai didn't even try to loose the training.

I tried, hard, to return to the person I was, before Voltaire. I would never be the same, though. I will always be stuck with the fighting skills and the high pain threshold, but those can be good qualities, right? But what about the memories that haunt me and, most likely, Kai? Are we supposed to just forget that our only relative stripped us of emotion?

Any way, I'm rambling and definitely strayed from my point. The point is: Rei need to know that the cold Kai he knows is not the actual Kai. The real Kai is well, buried under that mask. So if Rei wants to get Kai to open up and act natural, he's gonna have some trouble. But it is possible.

"Hey, Mai?"

I jerked out of my own rantings to look at Rei who was looking at me, a concerned look on his face. "Sorry, spaced out."- I answered with a smile.

Kai looked at me and raised an eyebrow. He smirked. Hn, wonder why.

Tyson came over, dragging Max. Kenny followed, carrying Dizzi. Did that boy ever leave his laptop? Woah, my mind's wandering again... I wonder if Tyson is rubbing off on me.. I hope not.

~*~

Normal POV

~*~

After breakfast, the two crimson eyed teens dragged the Bladebreakers off to train. Actually, Mai dragged Tyson while Rei, Kenny, and Max followed. They launched their blades at trees, mounds of snow, and Max made a small dish out of packed snow. They battled, although it wasn't full power battles, because they didn't want the fragile dish to fall apart.

During a quick break, Kenny asked Mai about her bit-beast so they would have information if it was needed. "Let's see... What would you need to know about Presea? Well, she's a silver wolf, the color silver representing the fact she has ice powers... Like Kai's Dranzer. The red represents the fire."- Mai explained. "She's probably better at attack and endurance than defense." she continued. "Er... That's all I could think of... Anything else?"

"No. I think that's just about all I need to know. I got some other data from your battle with Kai."

"All right! Let's get back to training!" Tyson groaned. "Man, it's like a double training..." he whined. "Tyson. If you want to stop getting better, and if you want me to kick your ass, then I suggest you keep complaining. Otherwise, you'd better start training!" Mai said. Tyson made an odd squeaking sound and decided to take Mai's advice, and shut his mouth. Kai smirked. 'Mai got him to shut up... Amazing.'- he thought to himself.

After quite a few more hours of training, Mai and Kai allowed the team to go back into the cabin. The twins, themselves , were going to train for a while longer. Tyson dragged Max and Kenny inside with a gleeful shout. Rei shook his head softly and looked back, at Kai. He was smiling, Mai was too. Kai's usual stoic face replaced with a happy face of a normal teenager. 'Kai... I wish you would smile like that for me... I wish you would let me get to know you, the real you. The one that Mai is able to reveal...'- he thought as he walked reluctantly towards the cabin.

Rei: What!? Short?! I know. I didn't want to take too long to get it out. It's already been a month...

Rath: Now watch. The computers going to freeze.

Rei: *Grabs katana and swings like a madman... er... madwoman* I'm gonna *swing* post this *swing* whether you *swing* like it or not *swing*

Rath: Errr... *dodge* Please review *dodge* and we'll get the next chapter out *dodge* soon.


	6. Life long pain

Rei: I'm bouncin' off the walls again, woaah I lookin like a fool again, woah. Sugar Cult!!! Yay!!! O_o sugar....

Rath: A little to much sugar....

Rei: No shit sherlock! hehehe I love that phrase!!

Rath: Definately too much sugar... Maybe that last 3 lollypops and 4 sticks of gum were too much... 

Rei: gum?! O_o

Rath: Er... on with the fic that we don't own the characters of.

Rei: hehehehehe that didn't make sense! Poopy head!

Rath: O_o' poopy head? Er.... I think I should write today's chapter... O_o just so you know, we decided on some pairings... Rei/Kai, Sakura/Tyson, Hinoki/Max, Kaede/Kenny. If you want any other pairings, just say so and I'll try to change it around a bit.

~*~*~*~*~*

"Let me tell you something. Death hurts like hell."- Heero Yuy 

~*~*~*~*~*

The two bluenette twins reached the cabin to sound of laughter, both feminine and not. Mai smile wistfully, before turning to Kai. "Remember when we used to laugh like that? Before..."- she said quietly then trailing off. Kai looked at her and nodded slightly. His voice barely more than a hushed whisper he said, "Yeah. I remember. When we were kids. We couldn't have been older than 5."

"Yeah. I hardly remember it. Now whenever I smile, or laugh, it hurts. I keep waiting for the blow that never comes. The punishment for showing emotions." Kai nodded in response. Mai took note of the amber eyed Chinese boy in the trees behind Kai, but said nothing. "You gave up trying to forget your training, haven't you? Gave up your smiles and laughs, all because of them." Kai nodded solemnly. Behind him, Mai watched Rei's eyed widen at this new piece of information.

"Let's go. I don't like reminiscing. I never have."- Mai said after a moment. Then she pulled Kai into a tight embrace. She watched as Rei moved cat-like back toward the cabin. "You're the only one who understands me. Don't you ever change that."- she muttered into his hair. Kai tightened his hold on her in reply.

~*~*~*~*

Rei's mind was racing as he stealthily made his way back to the sounds of laughter. He had pieced a little info about the twin's pasts, but not much. He figured they had some sort of training, to not show emotion. Mai tried to forget that, but Kai gave up trying. 'Mai saw me. I know she did. I have to talk to her, soon. Maybe, she'll answer my questions...'- he thought.

He reached the cabin in no time. He snuck back inside and back into the room in whish everyone was engaged in conversation. Sakura, Hinoki, Tyson and Max were playing some weird game. Keiko, Kenny, Kaede and Dizzi were talking, probably about how to improve the chances of winning and what-not.

Rei debated, whether he wanted to join the hyper active kids or the battle planning teens. Teens. Definitely the teens. He joined in the conversation, which was a sharing of battle tactics. 

~*~

A few minutes later, Mai entered their cabin, closely followed by Kai. They paused for a second, at the door to the room in which every one occupied, debating whether they should go in or not. Evidently, they decided not to go in. They slowly made their way over to the bedroom.

They talked quietly for a while, watching the clock tick the time away. Before either of them knew it, the clock read 7:00 PM. Time for dinner. "C'mon. Let's make dinner. I doubt the others are gonna do it."- Mai said. Kai agreed.

"You make some spaghetti and I'll bake a cake for desert."- Mai instructed. Kai agreed.

An hour later, spaghetti for the 5 boys and 5 girls was served. A cake was baking in the oven, nearly done. Tyson, of course had a plate heaping with spaghetti as an appetizer, and surprising enough, Sakura ate the most besides Tyson. Rei shook his head. 'Those two are the perfect couple...' he thought, looking wistfully at Kai. 'I wish it could be the same for us.'

BZZZZZZZZ. The oven alarm buzzed and Mai got up to finish her cake. A few minutes later she returned with a cake complete with icing. She gave everyone a slice, slapping Tyson's hand away as he reached for another piece. "Awww, come on! One more piece!" At Mai's refusal, he chased her around. "Why are you running? I just want some cake!" "I'm running because you're chasing me!" Every one sweat dropped as the chase continued. Finally, Tyson gave up, stating even food wasn't worth that much running.

Mai, who hadn't even broken a sweat, plopped down next to Kai and Keiko. She finished serving the cake, which, by the way, was delicious, and stood up again. "I'm gonna go to bed early."- she said. She made eye contact with Rei and suddenly he knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted to talk to him.

"Ya know... I'm kinda tired too. I think I'll go to bed too."- he excused himself. 

"I wondered if you got the point.."- Mai said from her position on the bed. "I didn't know if you'd come."

Rei sat on the edge of the bed as Mai said, "You want to know some stuff... About me and Kai." He started. He wondered, briefly, how she knew, but pushing that aside he nodded. "You were awake yesterday morning, and you were outside this afternoon. What do you know so far?"

"Not much. I couldn't piece together the information I got. I know it's training of some sort, that makes Kai not show emotion. And I know you got the same training but you're trying to forget it."

Mai nodded. "It's a long story. Are you sure you want to know?" It was Rei's turn to nod.

"All right. Kai and I, we used to be like any normal kids. We were amazed by Beyblading. Our parents had just gotten us our own Beyblades for our 4th birthday. We were so happy! We started right away. I guess you could say, we were naturals. In no time, we had beaten all the local kids. Some how word got to our grandfather, Voltaire. He took us away from our parents. He brought us to the Abbey. The training was hard, but he never beat us until we were 7. Kai and I were practicing. We both had our bit beasts and we were both the best at the Abbey. That meant the only way to get real, hard practice was to battle each other. 

Before long, we got bored. Neither one of us could beat the other. There was a cat. I stopped long enough to go pet it. Voltaire came in and he was furious that I stopped training, even for a minute. He grabbed my hand and squeezed, really hard. It hurt so badly. Kai tried to stop him, but Voltaire just hit him."

*~*~*Flashback*~*~*

"Stop!! What are you doing?!"- Kai yelled as he ran up to Voltaire, trying to pry his grip from Mai's hand. Voltaire laughed cruelly and backhanded him, sending him sprawling across the floor. He tightened his grip on her hand, drawing out another scream. Then the sickening crack of bones breaking filled the air. Finally satisfied, Voltaire dropped Mai. "From now on you'll find your training will be a lot harder. And the punishments, harsher."- he said, his voice cruel and harsh.

Mai whimpered, cradling her maimed hand. Kai, who had recovered, ran to her side. "Starting tomorrow, you'll train harder and longer than ever, or suffer the consequences."- Voltaire said, before exiting the room.

*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*

"He broke a few bones in my hand, and since I didn't get proper treatment, it still hurts sometimes. After that, he trained us to be emotionless. He beat us on nearly a daily basis. Finally we escaped. And, well, here we are. The only good thing he did for us was give us Presea and Dranzer."

Rei was shocked. Utterly speechless. "Let me ask you something now. Kai. You love him, don't you?"- she asked. Rei's mouth dropped even more, and a furious blush was added to his face. Mai grinned. "That's all I need to know." Moving quietly, she got up and moved to the bed she and Kai shared. She tucked herself in amongst the blankets and called "Good night, Rei!"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Rei: O_o hehehe You actually write pretty good fics, Rath

Rath: *mumbles*

Rei: ^_^

Rath: *still mumbling* review please. 

Rei: ^_^' she's embarrassed!!!! Awww how cute!!

Rath: Grrrrrr....... I'mnotembarrassed!!

Rei: Sure sounds like you are...

Rath: Am not!! What's so embarrassing about writing a fic? You write a little sweetness, a little violence, a touch of flashback, and voila!!

Rei: -_- It's harder for me. When I write, I always forget the plot and write some scene that changes everything...

Rath: =P review!!


	7. Pink Panthers?

Rei: ^_^ 'Nother chapter of Silver Wolf.

Rath: Yup... 

Rei: I've been on vacation from school, but I haven't updated--

Rath: Yup

Rei: I feel guilty

Rath: Yup

Rei: I know the Bladebreaker's bitbeast are supposed to start with a D, but Mai's a substitute. I think she might come back for the Russian tournament, but Presea won't start with a D, not now, not ever. Actually, I thought of replacing P with D, but Dresea sounds like Dreceil.

Rath: Yup

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mai woke long before anyone else. She glanced at the slumbering Rei and smiled. 'Rei.... You had to know why Kai acts the way he does, especially if you're going to get his to admit his love for you. Otherwise, I would not burden you with the truth.'- Mai thought as she reminisced about what happened the night before. Truth be told, she was glad that she told someone. The thought had been weighing heavily upon her and to tell someone seemed to make it easier to bear.

Mai stretched, took a quick shower, got dressed and tied her hair before she grabbed her Beyblade and headed out the door into the light of the rising sun. 'That tournament in Europe's 10 days away. I'd better practice. I want to go to the tournament with skills that are better than Kai's...'

"Go Presea!"

A silver and blue streak shot through the snow and crashed into a tree, leaving a sizable dent. Then it seemingly jumped into Mai's outstretched hand. She continued this process through mounds of snow, and such before she grabbed her blade and said, "Good job, Presea. That's enough for now." 

A loud clatter from the direction of the cabin told her that the rest of the team was coming out now. An evil grin appearing on her face, as she gathered some snow, and started making a pile of snowballs, in the cover of the trees.

~*~

"Kaaaiii!! It's not our fault *you* didn't wake up to start training!!! I'm HUNGRY!!!!!"- Tyson whined. "Tyson, stop complaining. It's your fault you ate all the food yesterday."- Kai growled whirling to face the offender, failing to notice the snowballs flying towards him. "Kenny went to go pick up some food, Tyson"- Rei continued. *WHAM* Kai blinked snow out of his eyes. *WHAM* next up, Rei. 

Max ducked the offending pile of snow, but caught the second one with his head. Tyson, on the other hand, was already chucking snowballs everywhere. One happened to catch Mai on the mouth and she left the shelter of the trees, wiping snow out of her smile. Big mistake.

Tyson, Rei and Kai chucked mounds of snow at her and in a matter of minutes, she blinked at them, looking like a snowman. Everyone was laughing, even Kai. Rei stared at Kai as soon as he stopped rolling around laughing his head off.

Kai sensed the stare and turned to glare back. "What?!" he growled at Rei. "Huh? Oh. Sorry... I just.... never saw you laugh before."- he answered the question honestly.

Mai shook snow out of her hair and grinned upon seeing Rei and Kai she smiled. "Hey, bro. Rei's right. You look much cuter when your smiling!" she said as she pulled on a cheek like an aunt would to a small child. Kai growled and Tyson stared in awe. "Y-y-you can do that to him?! Lemme try!" He received a mouthful of snow.

~*~

Mai's POV

~*~

The week of the tournament thingy arrived too soon. Good news, Kai and Rei were getting to know each other. Bad news, both are too chicken to admit their love. I hit my head on something when the floor jerked suddenly. Ah, yes, that would explain it. Bus. Signal. Seat in front of me.

Kai sat a couple seats behind me, meaning he saw it all. Yup, I can hear him trying not to laugh.

Well, back on track now, this European tournament is supposed to include a lot of teams, like the All Starz, the Majestics, White Tigers and err... some team called the Pink Panthers. All girls who seem obsessed with the White Tiger's captain, Lee. I shouldn't worry about them, they only have 1 bit beast, but I sense something about them that seems familiar...

Let's see. The Bladebreakers have won against all odds, and that was before I came along. Hopefully, we can win this one too. And hopefully, in the process, I can get Kai and Rei together. Maybe if I lock them in the same room together...

~~~***~~~

Rei: Shortness....

Rath: Yup

Rei: Sorry.... 

Rath: Yup

Rei: Rath is a dumbass!!

Rath: Yup.... wait a minute... HEY!!!

Rei: lol.... Well, review please!!!


	8. Tell him Well, maybe not

Rei: Hello!! Welcome to another chapter of Silver Wolf.

Rath: Yeah yeah...

Rei: I'm trying to do longer chapters, for FirePhoenix, and more frequent updates, but no guarantees. Well, no guarantees on the longer part. Hopefully, I can at least do quicker updates.

Rath: She's just lazy.

Rei: *hit's Rath with keyboard* 

Rath: x_x

Rei: ^_^ Here's the ficcie. By the way.... Thanx, keisan!!! You stuck with me, even through the long waits!!! YAY!!! 

Rath: ^_^'

Rei: And thanks, SoulSister. Usually I don't like these kind of fics either, but I needed someone who knows about Kai and can get him to open up. Naturally, a twin would do this.

Kai looked at Mai and grinned. It was here. The tournament they'd been waiting for. Ok, it wasn't all that special. Just another competition. But it deserves some credit. It would have the Magestics, and the All Starz, and the White Tigers and those teams were no push-overs.

"Alright you guys, it says here you'll be competing against the Celestial Bladers tomorrow-" Kenny started.

"Celestial Bladers? C'mon they coulda came up with a better name than that!"- Tyson interrupted.

"And Bladebreakers is the best name you could think of... That's not exactly the most original in the world."- Mai snapped. Then she looked at the Chief and motioned for him to continue.

"Right. The Celestial Bladers only have 3 bit beasts out of the 5. The captain and 2 others. Their bit beast aren't called to battle often so it was pretty hard getting data on them. Here's what I have so far."

Kenny showed his laptop to the team and they gazed upon the info. A picture of a girl with dark violet-blue hair popped up. She had narrow, bronze eyes and a serious look on her face. Next to the picture was a bunch of writing. It said:

{Ceres Sawatari, 16 years old. Celestial Bladers team captain. Bit Beast: falceon} Dizzi read this out loud while every one read it for themselves.

A picture of a dark red falcon took the place of Meimi and under it it said: {Falceon, wind bit beast, attack: ** defense: *** endurance: ***}

"Okay, next!!"- Max announced when everyone was done. Kenny tapped a few keys and a picture of a bleached blonde with wide silver eyes and a smile on her lips popped up.

{Akira Himura, 15 years old, bit beast: leon}

A picture of a golden lion with a huge mane appeared. {Leon, attack: *** defense: ** endurance: **}

"Next!!"

Girl with black hair cut above her shoulders, covering one eye, the other eyes proving to be a honey brown. {Asuka Suzuhara, 16 years old, bit beast: dypeon} 

A blue dolphin. {Dypheon, water bit beast, attack: ** defense: **** endurance: **}

"The other 2 team members don't have bitbeasts, but they don't need them."- Dizzi continued.

Pictures of 2 boys, one with slightly overgrown bronze hair and dark brown eyes. {Touya Imonoyama, 16 years old} and one with neat, brown hair and matching brown eyes {Ohjiro Fujisaki, 15 years old}

Right. So they're the Celestial Bladers. Basically, all the girls have the bit beasts. And that would be because girls rule."- Mai stated. Kai hit her on the back of her head and she grinned. "Of course, that includes Kai, since he is a girl..." "WHAT?!" Kai growled before smacking the back of her head again.

"Eh heh heh, it's true!!........ I was just KIDDING!!"- Mai yelped as Kai started chasing her. They were out the door in seconds.

~*~

Mai's POV

~*~

Once I had led Kai out of the hotel and into a small cafe, I stopped and he caught up in less than a second. I ordered us both some coffee. "Hey, Kai?"- I asked.

"Yeah?"- he knew I just said that to get him alone. It was sort of our code. If you want to talk, get them mad, then lead them somewhere.

"Do you love him? Rei, I mean."- the words left my lips before I could stop them. I didn't mean to say it so bluntly, nor so quickly. I blushed. "I-i mean.... You don't have to answer that if you don't want to." I finished lamely.

He looked at me and said simply, "Yes."

I hadn't expected such a blunt answer, but I was glad he didn't wait for the uncomfortable silence. I was embarrassed enough as it was. "Then I think you should tell him. He has feelings for you, but he doesn't have the guts to tell you. You need to tell him, then, you'll both be happier."- I said, sipping the coffee.

"But--" "But what if he doesn't love you?"- I completed. He nodded.

"Then he isn't the one for you. The loss will hurt and the ache will eat at you, but eventually, you'll realize that if he caused you that pain, he was never worth your love. Then you will find the one who will be worth it. Out there, somewhere, is someone who will love just you. Rei might be that someone, but you'll never know until you tell him. I'm sure, it will all work out all right."- I replied. "It won't be easy, but I know you can do it."

He nodded. I sipped my coffee in silence and then he said, "Sometimes I forget that your younger than me, since you always give such good advice." I scowled. "I resent that. I'm not that much younger."

~*~

Normal POV

~*~

Mai made sure Kai and Rei shared a room. She made sure to send Kai an if-you-screw-this-up-I'll-kill-you-personally glare. 

Kai sat on the bed, eyes closed, arms crossed, leaning against the wall. He was *trying* to decide how to approach the subject of him and Rei. He wasn't being very successful. He stood, and walked over to the balcony, to look out at the night sky. Rei was out to dinner with the others. 'Mai would laugh if she saw me like this. Usually I keep a mask up to hide myself, but she can see through it. She'd see how nervous I am. How can I tell him?!'- he thought nervously.

:You need to tell him, then, you'll both be happier:- Mai's voice echoed in his head. 

Kai lost himself in thought and didn't notice Rei enter the room.

~*~

Rei's POV  
~*~

Kai stood over by the balcony. He looked so innocent, bathed in the moonlight. I wish I had the courage to tell him how I feel. 

So, do I tell him?. But, how can I? I walked to where Kai stood, obviously lost in thought. Usually he could always tell who was around him, even with his eyes closed. But this time, he jumped slightly when I called his name.

"Sorry." "S'all right."- Kai answered. I was somewhat shocked. No hn, or whatever, or leave me alone, or go to bed Rei? Maybe Mai's right. Maybe this is the right time...

"What are you doing out here?"- oops. That wasn't what I meant to say...

"Thinking." Kai said, raising an eyebrow.

Tell him. "About what?"- damn.

"Things."- he blushed. Most off it was hidden by his painted triangles, but it was still visible. Hmmm, now why would Kai be blushing? Unless... Mai's right? I felt my cheeks heat up and I knew a blush covered my cheeks too. "I-i-i ummmm...."- I started, amazing myself at how stupid that sounded.

He looked at me inquisitively and frowned. "What?"

"I wanna wish you good luck tomorrow!"- I lied. Whoops, what happened to confessing my feelings? Aw, well, next time. "Good night!!" I went to bed, feeling rather frustrated with myself. I left a stumped Kai behind me.

~*~

Rei: Normally, I'd end it here, but I'm gonna try to write longer chappies, so....

~*~

Kai's POV

~*~

I woke kind of late. It's 6 o'clock. Usually, I'm up by 5. But certain events last night kept me up thinking. I was about to tell Rei, I really was. But he blushed, started to say something, then wished me luck. The last part was a lie, but I can't prove it. Was Mai right? Will it all work out all right if I tell him how I feel? Who knows? I'll tell him.... tonight. Yeah, tonight.

I got out of bed and took a quick shower. I went out into the hall of the hotel we were staying in. In the elevator, I ran into a bored looking Mai. She brightened when she saw me. "So, did you tell him?"- she asked, as soon as the elevator doors closed. I shook my head sadly. "You *idiot*!! I told you it wouldn't be easy!! Did you even *try*?" I nodded. She let out a frustrated sigh and shook her head, making her long ponytail swish. 

"I'll never understand it. How you can be so scared of such a simple task."- she muttered, brushing her hair back into place with her fingers. "You just wait. When you fall in love, I'll be there, watching you struggle."- I vowed. She grinned. "Like I'd tell you who I love..." "Hey, I told you!"- I growled.

"No, I guessed. Whatever. Are we gonna go practice? I found this perfect little park, it has a beyblading dish and everything!" I nodded my approval.

The park really was nice. It had 5 Beyblading dishes. There were a few kids there already, but not enough to take up more than 2 dishes. Mai and I took the farthest one from the small group. We didn't want to attract too much attention. 

"We gotta get to the stadium in a couple hours."- Mai reminded me. I nodded. "Right then, 3..... 2....... 1..... LET IT RIP!!"- she shouted.

"Go Dranzer!"- I set my phoenix on her Presea. She reacted quickly, sending Presea to dodge it, and then flew back at me. I dodged. That was how it was, a flurry of attacks, counter-attacks and dodges. 

Finally, I got mad and called out Dranzer. She smirked and called out Presea. I can imagine how that looked, a huge red fire phoenix and an equally large silver ice wolf hovering above a Beyblading dish, where two people that looked nearly identical ordered their respected bit beast. Needless to say, we were drawing a crowd. 

"Presea, Ice Arrow!!"- she shouted to her wolf. The spears of ice formed and charged Dranzer, as did her Beyblade. "Dranzer, flame arrow!"- I countered. The attacks ended in a blast of silver and red, and both of our Beyblades remained strong. 

"Artic Thunder!!" The wave of frozen air integrated with shards of ice swept the dish. The attack hit Dranzer, but didn't defeat him. I have only one chance at this.... "DRANZER!! FLAME SABER!!!"- Dranzer swooped and dove at the wolf. "Presea, dodge!!"

I knew ahead of time, and I'm sure Mai did too, that Presea couldn't dodge in time. Her navy and silver colored blade flew into the air, still spinning. It landed less than an inch out of the dish. Cursing under her breath she yelled "You know I would have won if the dish was a little bigger!!" I smirked. "But that's the luck of the draw."

"WOW!!!" "That was cool!!" "How'd you do that?!" "Who are you guys?" "Hey!! Aren't you Kai Hiwatari, the leader of the Bladebreakers?" "Yeah, he is! And isn't that Mai Hiwatari? I hear she joined the Bladebreakers for the tournament!!" "Cool!!" - the jabbering started all at once, the second Presea and Dranzer were in their our hands. 

"Uhhhh... We gotta go... Ya know, places to see, people to meet, tournament to win!"- Mai grabbed my arm and bolted. "Ok, they're gone. You can LET GO OF ME NOW!!"- Mai dropped me. She rubbed the back of her head with a plastered grin on her face. "Oops sorry. Ya know I hate fans. That's why I never joined a team before."

"Yeah."- I picked myself up and frowned at her. "Hey Kai!!"- oh no, I did not like the tone of her voice. "Let's wear something different for our matches today!!"

Actually, that's not a bad idea. Maybe, just maybe I can impress Rei... "Okay." "What, really?!"- she sounded surprised. I nodded. 

~*~

Normal POV

~*~

Mai dragged Kai back to the hotel, much to his annoyance, and charged into his room. Luckily, Rei wasn't in. Usually, boys don't appreciate a girl and her twin charging into a room, unannounced and loud. 

"MAI!"- she looked innocently at Kai, who was scowling like there was not tomorrow. "C'mon Kai! You know you wanna look good for Rei!!" Kai flushed a pretty shade of crimson and she laughed. 

After rummaging through his bag for a minute, Mai pulled out an outfit she thought would be a) sexy, b)cool c)hot and d) something Kai would willingly wear..... if forced. It was tight black pants, and a back sleeveless shirt, kind of like his normal one, except embroidered with a flaming red phoenix. She replaced his scarf with a silk one and replaced his orange arm guards with white ones. "There."- Mai said cheerfully.

"My turn.... I guess you can pick out my outfit... Since I picked yours."- she said reluctantly.

Kai rustled through the clothes Mai tossed out on the bed. Finally he settled for a black dress embroidered with a silver wolf with a neckline that fell over her shoulders. To prevent it from showing too much, he put her normal tank top under. The dress was long, reaching her ankles, but it had a slit up the side that showed most of her leg, and gave freedom of movement. He chose knee high boots to go with it. 

"Ready?"- Mai asked as she emerged from the bathroom, when she was done changing. Kai nodded in response. Mai grinned. "Let's go. They're probably wondering why the two most punctual people of the group are late." Kai smirked. "Let them wonder."

~*~

Rei's POV

~*~

Man, where are they?! Mai, Kai and Tyson are supposed to blade today. So far, only Tyson is here. We were in the Bladebreakers' locker room, awaiting the arrival of our missing members. I heard the footsteps, echoing in the hall, nearly drowned by the noise of the crowd. I'm sure I'm the only one who can hear it, they don't call me a neko-jin for nothing...

Mai ran in, trailed by Kai. First, I was relieved they were here in time. Second, I noticed what they were wearing. Mai wore a dress that would make guys drool... Well, straight guys, anyways. Kai on the other hand, was dressed to make girls drool.... Girls, and me. He makes girls and me drool.

"We're here. Let's go out before we get disqualified!!"- Mai yelled as she skidded to a halt and tried to turn around. Kai, being the less-enthusiastic of the two, stayed in the doorway, rather than running in, then out. 

After most of the team ran after the twin Hiwatari's I stood in shock. Kai was, well there were a lot of words to describe him. Hot. Sexy. Beautiful. Attractive. Hell, more than attractive. I ran after them, my cheeks burning.

~*~

Rei: Was that long enough?

Rath: Yeah, now the readers'll get bored cuz it's too long.

Rei: *pulls out long lost katana* -_- Say that again.

Rath: O_o ummm... Yeah it's a lot longer. Reader's should like it better. YAY!!! GO REI!!!

Rei: ^_^' that was sad...

Rath: heh heh.... Review please!!!


	9. Confessions

Rei: 'nother chappie of Silver Wolf.... Sorry if it's retarded.... It's 1 in the morning, and I'm wired cuz I decided to drink an iced mocha thingie...

Rath: ^_^' not a very smart thing to do.

Rei: Shut up!! By the way, I only know the names Brad Best and Jazz-man... I'm not sure what the other announcer guys name is... Was it AJ??

~*~

"We all know why we're all here so let's skip straight to the introductions!!!"- an over-excited Jazz-man said into his microphone, with his usual amount of theatrics.

"First we have the Bladebreakers, winners of the Asian and American tournament!! Their team now has Tyson, and his Dragoon, Rei, and his Drigger, Max, and his Draceil, Kai, and his Dranzer, and Mai, and her Presea."

"Mai Hiwatari is substituting in this tournament since there has to be 5 members. Believe it or not, she's Kai's twin sister."- Brad, one of the announcers, explained. "Oh, I believe it, Brad. They look almost identical!!"- AJ agreed.

"And their opponents, the Celestial Bladers!! Their team is made of Ceres, and Falceon, Akira and Leon, Asuka, and Dolpeon, and Touya and Ohjiro."- Jazz-man continued, waving a hand at the team across from the Bladebreakers. 

"Our first match is Tyson, against Ohjiro!!"- Jazz-man waved his arms again to try to signal that Tyson and Ohjiro should step up. They did. Ohjiro wasn't very tall, but he still managed to look intimidating, until he smiled and his face softened. "Good luck!"- he said to Tyson. Tyson returned the phrase and they readied their launchers. "Bladers ready?!? 3........... 2....... 1...... LET IT RIP!!!!!!"- Jazz-man continued. 

Tyson launched his Dragoon and Ohjiro launched his bit-beast-less blade. "Go, DRAGOON!!"- Tyson ordered his blade forward, hoping for a quick win. No such luck there. Ohjiro's blade shot forwards and dodged the attack. As fast as Dragoon was, Ohjiro dodged every attack.

"Dragoon, Phantom Storm Attack!!"- the hurricane of wind picked up Ohjiro's blade after a minute of struggle and sent it flying out of the dish, to land at his feet. He picked it up, and smiled. "Good match. A perfect defeat."- Ohjiro said as he turned his back and walked back to his team. 

Touya stepped forward, and Kai stood and said, "I'll take this one." (Rei blushed at how hot Kai looked with that determined look on his face) He stepped forward and drew out his blade and launcher.

Touya smirked. "I should warn you, I'm not as easy as Ohjiro."- he sneered. Kai smirked right back. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Bladers Ready?! 3.... 2.... 1.... LET IT RIP!!"

The blades were launched and they circled. Kai was waiting for Touya to make the first move. He did. Touya's blade charged Kai's, met with a counter attack from Dranzer. Touya --(A/N I'm gonna call Touya's blade Touya, since he doesn't have a bit beast)-- was knocked back.

Touya circled and charged again, and met with air as Dranzer dodged. Touya growled and charged again, met with air again as Dranzer dodged but kept going, rather than circling around like normal. His blade turned at the last minute, creating a curve of speeding wind that slashed at Kai, leaving a deep slash on his arm. Kai growled in fury. He *was* going to win without using his Dranzer, but now, he wasn't so sure. This blader, had the nerve to attack *him*?!

"DRANZER!!" The phoenix of fire rose in all it's majestic beauty, and turned to face the opposing blade. Dranzer was mad. This weak coward attacked her master! She would be sure to make him pay.

"FLAME SABER!!"- Kai ordered. Dranzer had no problem obeying. With a shriek of pure fury, Dranzer plummeted, and the blade was engulfed in flame as it dove. Touya watched in awe as the burning Beyblade hit his, knocking it flying out of the dish. Dranzer disappeared as she returned to the blade as it flew into Kai's hand. Slipping his blade back into his pocket, Kai clamped his hand over the gash on his arm and walked back to his team.

"Kai! Are you all right?" Max asked. Kai nodded and looked at Mai. She grinned as he rolled his eyes.

"Kai, are you okay? You want me to bandage that?"- Rei asked as Mai nudged him. Both Kai and Rei fought to keep from blushing as Kai agreed. 

Mai smiled as she stepped up to the dish, met by Ceres. Ceres had been yelling at Touya for what he did so Mai knew she was decent. "And the last match is Ceres against Mai!! Bladers ready?! 3....... 2....... 1..... LET IT RIP!!"

"PRESEA!!" "FALCEON!!!"- the two blades shot forward and clashed in the middle. Neither would let up in the force so they froze there, trying to force the other out. Falceon won the strength contest as Presea was forced back. Mai frowned. "Presea, time to turn this to our advantage!! Frozen Earth!!"

A wave of ice froze the dish, making the surface a shiny, slippery place, that tipped all scales to Mai's ice bit beast. Falceon, being a wind bit-beast, had trouble on the icy surface, while Presea, being an ice bit-beast, seemed right at home.

"Presea, now! Artic Thunder!!"- the wave of ice in the air flew at the blade that could barely keep spinning in one spot, without sliding out of control. Falceon couldn't dodge. It was way too risky. He took the attack and at Ceres' command, the magnificent falcon arose from the blade. "Falceon, Hurricane wind!!"

A gust of sudden, harsh wind blew from Falceon's wings, as the blade charged Presea. "Presea, Artic Thunder!!"

The two attacks met in the center of the dish, but since the dish was still frozen, Falceon lost a lot of ground, sliding back under the force of the attack. "Now! Finish it!!"

Presea darted forward yet again and with a swift attack, Falceon was knocked from the dish.

"And the Bladebreakers win all 3 matches!!"

~*~

Meanwhile, Rei and Kai were in the Bladebreaker's locker room, knowing they already won, yet awaiting the news of Mai's match. Kai was sitting on a bench while Rei knelt next to him. Rei finished cleaning the wound on Kai's arm and set to bandaging it. 

"There."- Rei said as he completed the task. He looked up at Kai's crimson orbs and smiled. He tried not to blush when Kai leaned forwards and brushed his lips against Rei's. Rei's eyes widened in shock, as Kai caught him is a harder kiss, moving from the bench to the floor. Rei responded eagerly. Pulling away, Kai looked at Rei before saying something he had waited a long time to say.

"Aishiteru.*"- he said breathlessly, waiting for the answer that would inevitably come. Either Rei would reject him, or would accept him. It didn't take long for the answer to come. Rei leaned forward and claimed Kai's lips again. 

"Wo Ai Ni.**"- he said when they parted. Kai raised an eyebrow. "What?" Rei smiled. "It's Chinese. It means I love you." Kai grinned and pressed his lips to Rei's. Slipping his tongue into Rei's mouth, he felt Rei's rise to meet his. Their tongues began a dance for dominance. After a moment of this, Kai won and he set to ravishing Rei's mouth. 

Finally, they parted for air and at the same time, a cheer erupted from the crowd. An unmistakable sign the match was done. Panting, Kai stood and offered his hand to pull Rei up. 

Just then, the rest of the team burst in. "We won!"- Tyson exclaimed, as if it was their victory depended on Mai. Kai scowled. "We already won. Mai's match didn't matter--"

"Thanks a lot, bro. I really feel the love."- Mai interrupted sarcastically. Her eyes flashed to Rei then back to Kai, and she wore a questioning look. Kai nodded. She smiled and said "Finally. I was wondering if you'd ever tell him." Kai blushed in response, and Rei, who knew exactly what the conversation was about, blushed too-- but since he was celebrating with every one else, he blamed it on excitement.

"Let's go to lunch. My treat!!"- Mai decided. Tyson cheered. "YEAH!!"

~*~

Mai led them along the streets, to a restaurant where she booked a table for five. "We have half an hour before our tables are ready. There's a shopping center down the street. We're gonna burn some time there."- she announced. 

Kai, Rei, Kenny and Tyson went into a Beyblading shop, Max disappeared into a candy store and Mai went into Hot Topic***, then into a different store, after. After the half hour was up, Mai went around to find the others. Max had spent nearly all his money on pixie stix and other candies. Tyson had a new attack ring, that, according to Dizzi and Kenny* would improve his attack power. Kai and Rei had just looked around together, although Mai suspected that they had been talking about previous happenings today. Mai herself, was carrying a Hot Topic bag, the contents unknown.

Back at the restaurant, their table was ready and they sat to eat. "Tyson, Since I'm paying, I say you can only order one meal."- Mai commanded.

Tyson ordered the 'All you Can Eat' buffet. The team ordered, ate and left. The bill, surprising enough, was less than $50 and Mai was happy at that.

Back at the hotel, the team gathered in Mai's room, to talk. "Hey, what's in the bag?"- Tyson asked suddenly, pointing to the Hot Topic bag hanging from Mai's arm. She smiled and dumped the contents on the bed. The contents were these:

*Another bag, which she also dumped the contents on the bed,

*A choker with a wolf hanging from it,

*Pants with a phoenix flying up one leg (she threw this to Kai)

*A shirt with white tiger, ready to pounce (she tossed this one to Rei)

* A baseball hat with a dragon on it (she gave this to Tyson)

* A tortoise stuffed animal (for Max)

*And a bag which was the prefect size for a laptop, the word Chief airbrushed on (Kenny and Dizzi)

The Bladebreakers received their gifts with gratitude and Rei looked at Mai curiously. "Why are you treating us to lunch, *and* buying us gifts?"

"Uuuuhhh.... Because ummm... I dunno. Want me to take them back?"

"No."- Tyson had already replaced his normal hat with his new one. "Fine then."

~*~

Rei: I'm sorry it's short again, but I need to ask for a vote. Should I make the next chapter a lemon, and change the rating? 

Rath: *yawns* Yeah yeah. Here's the star stuff.

*Aishiteru~~ Japanese for I love you

**Wo Ai Ni~~ Chinese for I love you. (Don't blame me if it's wrong. I got it from one of the translated Fushigi Yugi manga.)

*** Hot Topic ~~ One of my favorite stores, they have such cute stuff there!! 

Rei: And yet again, I ask you to vote if you want a lemon or not... I'll try to make it where you can skip it if you don't want it, of if you're underage... It'll be a short chapter, and you could skip straight to the chappie after that, and you'll still get what's going on... I won't do it if I don't get enough votes though.

Rath: Thanks to Keisan, SoulSister and Fire Phoenix-- the 3 people who stuck with me. THANK YOU!!

Rei: And I noticed Fire Phoenix, lone-wolf and lady rinan, Yume Ishida the dream ang, and Angel yame have me on their favorites list. YAY!! That means 6 out of my 11 reviewers!! I think... my math may be off. Well, anyways, THANKS A LOT!! That means a lot to me!!

Rath: Remember, vote!!


	10. Tiger's breakfast

Rei: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My comp was broken for a while, and skool was horrible and I had a lot of homework.

Rath: Not to mention she's been in Harry Potter, Yu Yu Hakusho and Rurouni Kenshin mode lately, thusly, forgetting about her BB fic, which people actually have on their favorites list. (She's reading a RuroKen fic as she writes this) And she was debating whether or not she should write a lemon, but decided to not post it. If anyone wants it you have to email her at:

blossom1010@msn.com

The aol account that Rath is registered under is no longer working, and She's been too lazy to change it.

Rei: yeah...Another thing, I got a new kitten that we have to bottle feed and everything. He's here with me right now... His name is Akira... (yea.... thinkin of RuroKen.... Tomoe's fiance.)

"He's taken off with a fixated ghost. That totally violates the laws of the underworld."- Botan, Yu Yu Hakusho (the manga)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"KAAAAAIII!! REEEEEEIIIII!!!"- Mai pounded on the door, ready to pick the lock, or force it open in a more physical way. She raised her fist to knock again when it was pulled open. Rei stood there, looking sleepy. "Huh? Mai? What's up?" Mai slapped her forehead dramatically. "We have lunch with the White Tigers in 10 minutes."

"WHAT?! Aww, jeeze. I'll be out in a minute." "Wait. Where's Kai?" "I dunno. He left a while ago." Rei ran back in to get ready, at the same time Kai appeared. "Kai. Why didn't you tell Rei that we're having lunch with the White Tigers today?"- Mai asked sweetly. "Whoops."

"Whoops is right!" Rei came out of the room, in his usual Chinese outfit. 

~*~*~

"Hey, Rei. You're late. Not like you."- Lee said as Kai, Mai and Rei entered the restaurant. "Yeah, well, Kai forgot to tell me about this little lunch, so I found out when Mai nearly killed my door, 20 minutes ago." "Killed your door? I wasn't aware I could kill a door." Mai smirked. "Shut up!"

"Hey, so you're Lee..."- Mai studied Lee, circling him. "Yeah.... And you are?? Will you stop circling me?!" "And here I was thinking Rei was the only neko-jin. You all look like cats. Must me a White Tiger thing. I'm Mai Hiwatari." "Wait. Hiwatari? As in Kai Hiwatari?!" The bubbly pink haired Mariah decided to speak up now. "Yeah. Tell me you didn't notice some similarities?" "Huh?" Mariah blinked. Then pointed enthusiastically." You- you-you-you-you're twins!!"

"Bingo, bingo, you win the prize!" (A/N Sound familiar? It's the same line Botan used when Yusuke figured out he was a ghost.)

"Hey, It's not my fault I didn't notice."

"You didn't notice I had the same color hair, eyes, skin and the fact that Kai and I are the only ones who paint our faces like that? You've got to be slow to not notice." Mai smiled. She was enjoying tormenting the pink bimbo. (a/n it's not that I don't like Mariah, I just don't think Mai and Mariah would get along very well.)

Mariah pouted and stood next to Lee, sticking out her tongue when she thought Mai wasn't looking. Mai flipped Mariah off when she knew for sure she wasn't looking.

"Ooooohhhh FOOD!!" 

"Tyson you get back here, and wait for everyone else!!!!" Mai grabbed Tyson's ear and pulled him back. Everyone snickered as Tyson struggled against the pale hand latched onto his ear. "Stay until we're seated or you'll have to train from sunrise to sunset tomorrow, with no food." Tyson's eyes widened. "You wouldn't" "Watch me." Mai's eyes glinted crimson and showed she would. Tyson gulped and nodded.

"Okay, Tyson. You can come now!!" Tyson ran around the corner and frowned. The waitress was leaving. How was he gonna get the food?! "HEEEEEYYY!!!" "Relax. We got you the 'all you can eat' buffet, but in your case, you just might make the restaurant go bankrupt before you're full." Lee said matter of factly.

They ate. Mariah sent glares at Mai, Mai just smiled. Rei discretely leaned so his and Kai's arms brushed occasionally. Tyson stuffed his face and went back for fourths. Max happily sipped his caffeine filled soda, and Mariah sighed and hung on Lee's arm, while Kevin and Gary chatted.

They finished and said their goodbyes, and Mariah stuck her tongue out at Mai one last time. Finally, Mai made her move. "Mariah, I challenge you." "Huh?" Mai shook head. "I challenge you to a Beyblading match. Do I need to spell it out?" "FINE! I ACCEPT!"

The White Tigers and Bladebreakers walked to the park that Kai and Mai had practiced at the day before and found an empty dish. "3.....2......1 LET IT RIP!!!"- Max yelled.

"Presea, start it off with an attack." Mai yelled and Presea obeyed. "Galux dodge." Galux dodged it with ease and Mai smirked evily. "You fell into my trap, say goodbye to your pussycat." "PRESEA, FROZEN LIGHTNING!!!" "Frozen wha--" Mariah frowned.

Lines of blue lightning raced across the bowl, surrounding Galux, who mewed pathetically. Before Mariah could devise a counter, the circle of lightning closed and her blade flew through the air in a perfect arch before landing right in front of Mariah. "I won."- Mai said simply, catching her blade as it flew to her. 

"Did you really need to use a Frozen Thunder attack? You could have won with a normal attack. "- Kai scowled. "I could have. But she kinda pissed me off, so I didn't think straight. Plus, alls well that ends well, right?"- Mai smiled, and as an afterthought added "I never liked that saying"

Mariah grumbled. Lee grinned at Mai before turning to comfort the pink-haired tiger. Mai smirked and yawned, "Let's go back to the hotel. I want to get some training in before dark." "Ummmm... Mai? It's 5 hours until the sun even starts to set...."- Rei reminded her. "WOW!! You're gonna train for 5 hours?!"- Tyson looked shocked. 

Mai took up a face too cheerful to be natural and said "Yes! And unless you want to join me. you'll shut up!!" Needless to say, Tyson shut up.

~*~

Rei: *yawns* sorry. Short, I know, but I had to post a chapter before everyone forgets me!! ^_^ Review please!!

Rath: Awwwwwww... Akira is sooo cute!!!! 

Rei: ...... O_o Did Rath just say that?

Rath: ^_^' Yeah?! So what?! 

Rei: *shakes head* Just review, folks, just review.

yoko Kawashima Watkins


	11. I'll name it later

Rei: .... I'm actually doin' all right in review counts. 26 reviews for 10 chapters.

Rath: If you updated more often, you'd have more.

Rei: Shut up! Heres some responses to my reviews!! ~~

~Matty TalaBryan rulz~ ^_^ Thanx. I didn't notice I actually changed my fic to the French. ...

~Ray's Kitten ~ ^_~ You're the one who asked for a lemon, right? I'll get it to ya. Lemme just finish it. I didn't think anyone would want it so I deleted it. ^_^ Oops.

~luna-lovegood-fan ~ Thanx! I've seen your ficcies too. ^_^ I think I met someone with common interests. Rei/Kai is the best BBlade pairings. I also like Kai/Tala second tho. Still Kai/Rei all the way tho!

Rath: ^_^U Three. Only two of which actually read the fic. Sad. If you had updated sooner, maybe keisan and Soul Sister would have stuck around.

Rei: Shut up. *pulls out katana* I've been to easy on you lately.

Rath: O_o NOOOOOOO!!!!! *runs away*

Rei: Mwahahahahaha *chases Rath into the distance*

~*~

Erm, I'm running out of quotes. Uhhhh.... "Mission accomplished."- Heero Yuy ~ Gundam Wing. ~~I couldn't think of one!!!!

~*~

"Hey. Wake up. Hey. I SAID WAKE UP!!"- Rei woke slowly. Hazy, dream clouded thoughts sharpened. His first coherent thought was : 'Who's poking me?'

Slowly, Rei's amber eyes opened to meet with dark crimson. "Kai..." Kai smiled slightly. "Yeah. It's me. It's me telling you to wake up now because our match starts in one hour."

"Wha-- one HOUR?! Holy Shit!!" Rei threw the blankets off and sprang out of bed. Kai watched as a blur known as Rei ran around the room and bathroom. Soon, Rei hopped out of the bathroom showered and attempting to wrap his hair while slipping his shoes on. Kai smiled and walked over and carefully wrapped Rei's hair.

"Thanks." "Hn."

"Ready!" Rei skidded to a halt next to Kai. "Hmmm, not bad. 30 minutes to spare." 

They ran out of the room and took the elevator to the lobby. Then they caught a cab to go to the arena. There was no bus this time because the arena was only 4 blocks from the hotel. Together they sprinted to the Bladebreaker's locker room.

The sight that met their eyes was definitely unexpected. Mai was curled in a chair napping, and Tyson and Max were getting their blades reassembled and Kenny, of course, was helping with Dizzi. 

"Uhhh, guys? It's 10 minutes until the match starts."- Rei said with a puzzled look. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"- Kai yelled at Mai. "Hmmmmm?" Mai looked up and rubbed bleary crimson eyes. "Hi, Kai. What are you yellin' about? Ya know I can still blade. 'Sides, I'm tired."- her speech slurred from exhaustion, and laced with sleep, she grinned at Kai. "All right! I'm up! No need to go nuclear."- she frowned and pushed herself up. 

"Ok! We're done! Tyson, your blade should be more effective in attacks with that new ring, and Max, your blade should have a 20% increase in defense." - Kenny, ever the smart one, along with Dizzi, explained.

"Let's go kick some ---- who are we blading against?"- Tyson's shout faded to a sheepish question. "The Fairies, Tyson, the Fairies."- Rei said. In the background, Mai was cracking up. "Fairies?! God, why can't people come up with creative names?!"

"Let's go kick some FAIRY ASS!!"-Tyson completed. "You have no idea how funny that sounded!!"- Max was cracking up. 

"Not now, Maxie. I'm trying to be serious." 

"Which would eplain why you're jumping around like an idiot."

"No fighting. Blade first."- Rei, the constant neutral peacemaker, said.

~*~

Rei: Shortness!!! Sorry, but I felt I should have gotten this out sooner. I've been into RuroKen, YGO, LOTR and even .... Wrestling fics lately. Bi~g mistake to see if there were any Wrestling fics starring Jeff.... *drools* Je~ff.... ^_^ I'm gonna write a slash Jeff/Adam fic soon, so if ur a wrestling fan who likes slash, check it out!! -_- Question is..... how do Matt and Jay fit in....

Rath: ....And that concludes Rei's daily rant!! Please come again.

Rei: O_O AND REVIEW!!!

Rath: Ye~s. Review. 

Rei:.... O_O Lookit the squirrel!!


	12. Oo Hmmm Any suggestions on a title?

Rath: ^_^ 

Rei: I typed up another chapter to my Kenshin AU fic...

Rath: ^_^

Rei: And I'm getting a prologue to an LOTR fic.

Rath: ^_^

Rei: Wrestling too

Rath: ^_^

Rei: Errr... And A Furshigi Yugi one also

Rath: ^_^

~*~

"Draceil!!"- Max yelled as the purple tortoise emerged. His opponent blinked at it in shock. Sure, he'd heard of the Bladebreaker's bitbeast, and saw them on TV, but he never thought they'd be so... Big.

Realizing he was staring and his beyblade was just spinning in the same area, he recovered and dodged Draceil's first attack, but the second clipped him, sending him off balance. He careened off to the side, hoping to avoid the next attack. He had no such luck as a Draceil hit him straight on, sending his blade flying, to land at his feet.

(A/N Yes, I know the battles are boring, but what can I say? I'm not very good at it)

"And the winner is... MAX!!"- Jazz-man yelled into the microphone.

The rest of the matches had similar results.

~*~

"Man, this tournament is not very exciting! Why can't we go up against The All Starz or The White Tigers or someone good?!"- Tyson complained once they were back in the locker room. 

"Each team is the best in the area that they're from. Not everywhere is interested in Beyblading, but certain in spots Beyblading is a very popular sport."- Kenny explained. 

Rei glanced at Kai, who was in his usual pose: arms crossed, eyes closed, leaning against a wall. He flashed a grin, his fangs glinting. He stalked over towards Kai, who opened one crimson eye. Suddenly Rei fell forward as someone pushed him. Kai caught him and glared at Mai, the person who pushed the neko-jin. She grinned innocently.

Rei blushed as Kai's arms tightened protectively. Kai glared at Mai as if to say try-anything-and-I'll-seriously-hurt-you. Mai giggled.

At this moment, Kai seemed to notice his death grip on Rei. He blushed at released him. "Awwww... Kai's bluuuushing!!"- Mai sang. Kai glared and Rei giggled.

The whole time, Tyson, Manx and Kenny didn't notice the scene.

~*~

Back at the hotel

~*~

Rei walked into the room he shared with Kai and looked around. Kai wasn't there. _That's strange.. I was sure he'd be up here.- _Rei thought. *Thump* 

Rei turned to see what the sound was. Mai was sprawled on the floor. She laughed, got up, dusted herself off, and grabbed Rei's arm. "I've got a surprise for you..."- she said as she pulled him off.

Rei followed Mai out the hotel, and to a small ice-cream shop. To his surprise, Kai was already there. When he spotted Mai he growled and said "Don't you have anything else to do besides bother me and Rei?!"

Rei muttered "I don't mind."- and Kai blushed.

"You heard him. Besides, I _have _a boyfriend back home, and you know as well as I do that it was you  who set us up!" Rei glanced curiously at Kai who blushed. "I was young and stupid!"- Kai growled.

"Yes, and I'm still younger than you, aren't I?"- she said slyly. "And, I didn't mind you bothering us, so I get to bother you two. And that's final."- with that she plopped Rei down in the seat across from Kai and stalked off.

"She's very demanding, isn't she?"- Rei said slowly. Kai nodded.

A waitress walked over and smiled brightly at the two. "Well, if it isn't the two Bladebreakers!! My brother would be sooo jealous!!" With another smile she asked "Now what can I get you two?"

They ordered and the waitress walked off, a considerable amount of bounce in her step. 

Rei watched her walk away, and looked back at Kai, who was watching him intently. Rei flushed under the obvious scrutiny. 

Rei continued to fidget as Kai admired him but his gaze was torn away as the waitress returned. She set their orders before them, asked for autographs, which they gave her, and disappeared again. Rei felt Kai's cinnamon colored eyes studying him again. Finally Rei looked at Kai and met his gaze evenly. Leaning forward, over the table, Rei's lips met Kai's. 

*Squish*

Rei pulled back and frowned. Kai smirked. The squish had been Rei's unfortunate elbow coming in contact with his food. Kai, miffed about missing the kiss, but finding the look of Rei's face rather funny, Kai agreed to take the food back so that Rei could change.

Back at the hotel, Rei stripped his shirt off and studied the stain. "It'll come off. Might take a couple washes though."- he said to himself, completely forgetting that Kai was there.

Kai apparently did not like being ignored. 

Approaching from behind, quietly, Kai wrapped his arms around Rei's waist. Since Rei had forgotten about the bluenette, he stiffened immediately, but relaxed and leaned into him when he realized who it was.

Rei twisted his neck so he could lay one sweet kiss one Kai's lips before he turned back and settled against Kai. Kai smiled and snuggled his chin on Rei's neck. He could almost hear Rei purring. A soft chuckle escaped him. "What?"- Rei asked curiously. "You really are a neko-jin. You even purr."- came Kai's reply.

"Have a problem with that?!"- Rei shot back indignantly. 

"Nope. I think it's cute."

~*~

Rei: ^_^ I updated all my stories over the course of two days. I thought this was cute cuz that little scene at the end. XD Not really considered fluff, but close!!

Rath: -_- ZzZzZzZz

Rei: REVIEW!!! ^_^ I have 30 reviews!! But since I'm too lazy, I won't to review replys. ^_^


	13. Stupid, egotistical, arrogant JERK!

"Alright. Tomorrow we go up against the Pink Panthers. They beat the All Startz and White Tigers already. Unfortunately, they've been cloaked the whole time so no one knows what they look like, and Dizzy can't get any information."- Kenny explained.

"Wait. They beat the ALL STARZ and the WHITE TIGERS?!"- Tyson yelled, jumping to his feet. 

"Yes. They beat them. Kicked their asses. All without breaking a sweat. Not that you could tell, with those cloaks covering their freakin' pretty little faces!!"- she growled as she stood, grabbed a sweatshirt and stalked out the door.

~*~

__

Damn those Pink Panthers. Damn them for fooling my team! Mai fumed as she walked aimlessly. Soon she realized she had found her way to the park where she and Kai had battled before. Spotting a group gathered around a dish, she grinned and slipped the sweatshirts over her head, leaving the hood to shadow her face. "Time for a bit of practice."- she muttered as she strode forwards.

~*~

"Ain't no one who could do better!!"- the tall, blonde boy, current champion of the dish exclaimed as another blade was thrown out of the dish. His name was Leon. 

He glanced around the crowd, looking for the look of a beyblader. He spotted someone clutching a launcher. 

"Hey. You. Think ya wanna give it a shot?"

The figure's face was shrouded in shadow, but it nodded. 

"Think ya can hold your own? You're a pipsqueak ya know."

At this the figure-- definitely a _guy_, Leon decided-- bristled. He walked up to the dish, visibly fuming.

"All right!! Someone challenged the mighty LEON!!"- one of the crowd whooped.

"I'll be ref!! Bladers Ready?!"- a small girl with short brown hair jumped up and waved her arms. "3... 2.... 1.... LET IT RIP!!"- she yelled.

Leon pulled the rip cord and his black blade shot into the dish. The other guy did the same and his silver and blue blade spun out. 

"Ha! This'll be a synch!!"- Leon announced as his blade attacked. The silver blade danced out of his reach, swerving in a completely unorthodox manner. "What the--"

The silver blade seemed to stay just out of Leon's reach, teasing him. Finally, it seemed to tire of the game and darted forwards, striking Leon's blade and sending it soaring into Leon's hands. 

Silence reigned. Finally someone regain enough wits to say "Shit. That guy beat Leon."

Leon didn't seem to be so amazed. "Who the hell are you. Actually, I don't care. You cheated."

"Really now. That's nice. As for who I am..."- he pulled off his hood to reveal long slate and navy hair in aa high ponytail, ruby eyes and strictly _feminine_ features. "First off, I'm not a guy. Second, the names Mai. Third, I _am not _a pipsqueak!!"- she announced with a growl gracing the last sentence.

More silence. Then "HOLY SHIT!! IT'S MAI HIWATARI!!!" 

"Heh heh heh... Maybe I could have done without the dramatic entrance.."- she muttered as she ran for her dignity, life, and love for her hair, limbs and clothes.

~*~

"What _was_ wrong with Mai?"- Rei asked uncertainly. For the last ten minutes the Bladebreakers have been sitting around wondering that same thing. Mai had stormed out, looking a lot like Kai would after Tyson did something stupid. The strange thing was, they'd never seen her like that. She'd always have a huge smile on her face.

"Oh shit!! Crapcrapcrap!! Waaaahhhh!!"- Mai burst through the door. She was flustered, her face flushed from running a lot. She slammed the door behind her, cutting of the view of the 20 people chasing after her.

"Wow!! What'd you do? Rob a bank?"- Max questioned. She pouted. "No! All I did was battle some overly tall, stuck-up, conceited, snotty, stupid, annoying, egotistical, arrogant, _jerk_!"- she raved.

"I think she's back to normal..."- Rei said with a sweatdrop.

~*~

Rei: ^-^ This is mostly a **_VERY SHORT _**filler chapter with a little foreshadowing. If you can guess who the Pink Panthers are, I'll give ya a cookie!!

O_o And if anyones wants to take a guess on who Mai's boyfriend is, I'll give ya another cookie!! Btw, her bf will come up in the sequel. The sequel is when they go back to Russia for the World Championship. *hint hint*


End file.
